


Stars

by denytheworld



Series: music + kiliel [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, he’ll try again when they are made steady with age and patient enough to listen to an old dwarf’s lovesick stories.</p><p>[Kili/Tauriel]</p><p>Inspired by fun.'s song, Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like crap so I decided to write something quickly. Hope you enjoy it :)

 

Kili is old now but he still pushes his aching bones to move. He needs to get up and visit _her_. With a bow in hand and a worn travelling cloak of forest green over his shoulders, he’ll make his way over the hills and valleys with one destination in mind. He’ll do it until the day he dies, he tells his nieces and nephews. And he does. He tells his grandnieces and grandnephews of the beautiful elf who had been so good as to love him, the old stunted dwarf that he is and the stupid young but no less stunted dwarf that he’d been then.

 

He tries to tell them about the things he loved so dearly about her. They do not remember her but she would have loved them so very dearly. She would hold them close and teach them all the things they wanted, for there were days even _he_ could not believe her vast wisdom. They do not know of the way she laughs and the way she gets when irritated. They do not know her temper and her steadfast nature, as worthy of any dwarf and that is a pity. So he tries to tell them so that she may live in their memories, if not their hearts.

 

They don’t believe him.

 

“As if an elf would love a dwarf!” His favourite grandniece had laughed, her beautiful red hair so very much like _hers_. The centuries have passed and it hurts him to know that old prejudices cannot be so easily buried.

 

“And what dwarf would love an elf?” Another youngster pipes in and off they go, bickering between themselves.

 

Kili smiles and strokes his snow white beard, finally grown in and admired by all. Over the youngsters’ heads he exchanges a sad smile with Fili.

 

Perhaps, he’ll try again when they are made steady with age and patient enough to listen to an old dwarf’s lovesick stories.

 

_Growing old is getting old_

_I often find myself here thinking_

_About the birds, the boats, and past loves that flew away or started sinking_

 

It was a great age long past, the years of their love. In the early hours of the day, Kili finds himself sitting by the fireside with her old furs on his lap and thinks. It’s not always with sorrow that he reflects on their life together. They had many years between the two of them and she had grown to love the great mountain kingdom Erebor as much as she’d loved her own home in the forests.

 

A great many things, she taught him. And among them, she taught him to love the stars.

 

“Even with a mountain over your head and a warm hearth to call your own, you are off wandering under the open skies.” His mother was waiting for them. She’d long since stopped sending out the guards to bid them return but she would not retire for the night until she knew everyone was accounted for – even Tauriel, which warms his heart.

 

“My fair lady love has shown me a new star tonight, mother.” Kili greets Dis with an easy charm, accepting the warm embrace and the accompanying disapproving glower in stride, “It has a name as ridiculous as any other elven name and its story is _just_ as maudlin and suitably tragic as expected one of elven origin.“

 

“And was it not _you_ , my mighty dwarf prince,” Tauriel tugs him away with a smile, “Whom I saw wiping tears from his eyes? Or was it some _other_ dwarf with me under the stars tonight?”

 

“Nay!” Kili protests, “That is to say –” He sputters, at a loss. To agree or disagree, he would lose to his wife’s sharp tongue and even sharper wit. “I –”

 

“Enough now, the two of you love-struck fools,” Dis chides, her favoured glower finally gone from her face. “Off to bed with you.” 

 

His mother has long since left them to return to their Maker’s halls. And Tauriel, wherever she may be, she is far away from here. But if he closes his eyes and clings to her furs long enough, he could still feel the ghost of her embrace and the warmth of her. It had been an idyllic existence they’d led. He with his head in her lap and her fingers woven through his hair, under a blanket of stars and more tales than she could ever recite above their heads.

 

_And it’s crazy here without you_

_I used to think this all was ours_

_We’d stay up late, debate on how we’d find our way_

_Say it’s all up in the stars_

He visits her grave, something he’d never thought possible. Think it selfish of him, but he knew he would be long gone from this world before she would be called away by the Sea or by whatever else may take her from him. He had been glad for it, for surely, living without her would be torture.

 

And it was.

 

How he could ever be glad to be gone first and leave her alone, he could not fathom. It is with guilt and sorrow that he heads to Dale and travels to the empty forests of Greenwood the Great. She is buried there, an empty grave for only him to remember her by. It could not be possible for her to leave him first. He still has trouble acknowledging it on his bad days, for she was eternal while he was an ugly blight on the world lucky enough to hold onto a burning star.

 

The Age of the Elves have passed and along with it, _Tauriel_.

 

_I feel like I had it all_

_Back before I lost it all_

_Now I just wait for you to talk to me_

_But you won’t even look at me, baby_


End file.
